The technical field of the invention is that of body shell structures of armoured vehicles and the leaves thereof.
Conventionally, the known armoured vehicles, such as that disclosed in WO201122295 or that represented in FIG. 1, comprise glazing 10 (on the side walls) and 11 (windscreen) which must have a large thickness (between 40 and 100 mm) in order to withstand attacks of kinematic projectiles.
Considering the thickness of the glazing 10 and 11 and the weight thereof, they require fixing frames 9 allowing to robustly make the glazing 10 and 11 integral with the walls of the body shell of the vehicle 100.
Each frame 9 comprises a support surface 9a, surrounding the frame of the glazing 10 or 11 and substantially parallel to the plane of the glazing 10 or 11. This support surface 9a is necessary and serves as an area for fixing the frame 9 equipped with the glazing 10 or 11 with the body shell of the vehicle 100. Thus, if considering a vehicle windscreen 11, the entire front face of the vehicle cannot be occupied by the glazing 11, because space must be provided to receive the support surface 9a, thereby reducing the field of view of an occupant 1 within the vehicle. The problem is similar for glazing 10 which are on the side walls 20 of the body shell.
In FIG. 1, each side wall 20 comprises an opening 21 which is here intended to be closed by a door 30 hinged on the wall 20 at a vertical hinge 24 which is attached to the side wall 20. The door 30 comprises a glazed surface 10 integral with a frame 9. In the following description, will be designated by strut 20a a part of the side wall 20 of the body shell which is situated between an edge 22 of the opening 21 of the side wall 20 and a rim 23 of this wall 20 which is integral with the front face 40 of the body shell and forms a ridge of the body shell. Thus, at the struts 20a, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an occupant 1 of the vehicle will have his external field of view reduced by an angle M (both on the left and right sides) by the masks formed by the strut 20a of the side wall 20 and the frames 9 of the windscreen 11 and the glazed surface 10. In the case where the side wall does not comprise a door, but only a glazed opening 21, the strut 20a is always the part of the side wall 20 of the body shell situated between the edge 22 of the opening 21 and the rim 23 of the wall 20 integral with the front face 40 of the body shell.